


Book 3: Rising From Darkness (Chain of Memories Riku Edition)

by WolfWings_Random_Writings



Series: A Flickering Light [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: OC insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfWings_Random_Writings/pseuds/WolfWings_Random_Writings
Summary: Well, Mickey doesn't appear in Sora's story. So let's give him more time with Riku!Also, look forward to a lot philosophical waxing in this one.





	1. Together in Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Well, welcome to Book 3. Here we have full post-timeskip Ignus. He'll be working with Riku a lot more and you're going to see a lot more of how he conducts himself and what he thinks. I went a lot more philosophical in this one because there aren't many things he actually does in this one.  
> The pacing of the reading has slowed down a ton on this one. Hopefully I can regain some steam here. Anyway, thank you for reading, I appreciate everyone who gives this a hit or kudos. 3/8.
> 
> WolfWing

Riku fell back onto the floor with a crash. Ansem lowered his hand slowly.

“Did you really think you could do me harm? A weakling like you couldn’t even defeat Sora – and you had darkness on your side.”

Riku sat up. “Well excuse me…for being weak…”

Ansem approached as Riku struggled to rise.

“You are weak. You need darkness. Surrender. Bow to darkness. Bow to me.”

“That’s not gonna happen!” Riku shouted back.

Ansem stopped, smirking smugly. “Only the darkness can offer to you all of the strength that you will need.”

“Your blind faith is not strength. It is your weakness, Ansem.” A voice from nowhere called. Riku looked up in surprise as a glowing ball of flames floated down from above him.

“That voice…Ignus!”

“Good to see you too. Remember, Riku, you’re never alone.” The ball flew into Riku’s chest and faded. A warm feeling spread through Riku’s body, loosening the tension in his muscles for a moment. Ignus’s voice echoed in his head. “Now listen to me closely. Light and darkness are not absolutes. You will always find a glimmer in the deepest darkness, and the brightest lights will always cast shadows. You cannot yield yourself entirely to one or the other. You can’t stake your belief on the light or the darkness, those are forces beyond your control. You must stake your belief on yourself, and the power that you have: To choose how you use these great forces. Do you understand?”

“I got it.” Riku nodded, getting to his feet. “I won’t lose to darkness. Not today.”

“You think that feeble little spark can save you from the darkness that I command?” Ansem roared as Riku raised his blade.


	2. The Darkness Within

Riku walked up the stairs into another long white hallway. He paused.

“Something feels funny…What’s that feeling? It’s so familiar…” Realization suddenly hit him and he gasped. “Darkness. It’s the feeling of darkness. I can’t believe this is happening. The darkness even seeped into my skin…”

“Don’t worry, Riku.”

“Ignus!” Riku called up to the small flame descending towards him. It grew and expanded, forming a semi-transparent Ignus in front of him. “What happened? I can see right through you.”

“Well, that’s because I’m not really here. I can only send a bit of power into this place. That means that what needs to be done here will be up to you.”

“What needs to be done?” Riku repeated.

“Listen, Riku. It’s not a problem that you bear darkness within you. Everyone bears some level of darkness inside them. The problem is only that you don’t have control of your own darkness, since it’s still connected to the greater well of dark power that Ansem has. I have darkness in me too. I wield it through Inferno. But I can only do that because I fought with my darkness to the point where I tamed it. If you can tame your darkness instead of destroying it, you can make its power yours.”

“Isn’t that just what Ansem is trying to get me to do?”

“No. He wants you to surrender your will to the darkness. Instead, _impose_ your will on it. Every heart carries darkness inside of it. You only gain control of your full power when you become its master.”

“Master…my darkness?”

“It’s going to be difficult, but you’re strong. You can do it. Believe in yourself.”

“Alright. I’ll do my best.”

“That’s all I can ask. In the meantime, I’ll work out a way to reach you.” He glanced around. “After I find a way to get out of the realm of darkness. And figure out where you are.” He shook his head and smirked. “One problem at a time, I suppose. Just make sure you hold out until I arrive.”

Ignus extended his hand. Riku tried to take it, but passed right through Ignus’s image.

“Right, you’re an illusion.”

“Right. Well, the connection is what matters, not the actual act.” Ignus flickered and he looked quickly to his left. He cursed. “I’ll see you soon, I’m sure. We’re connected by our hearts.”

“Guess we are.” Riku smiled as Ignus’s image faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello? Anyone still here?  
> *cricket noises*  
> I jest, but honestly, I'm a little down right now. I got pretty good reception from Book 1, but from there it's all tanked. I know there's a few of you still reading, but I'm losing hope on this story. Which really sucks because I've already written the next five books.  
> I know that I ask for it a lot, but please, leave me some comments. Tell me how to improve. I'm constantly editing the coming chapters, and I really want to know how to make it better. Sorry if that got a little dramatic. Thank you to the 8 of you who read chapter 1, you're the reason I'm still uploading this.
> 
> Anyway, new chapter, new philosophical ramblings! I was kinda bummed by the straightforward "light good, darkness evil!" motif in Kingdom Hearts. I've seen it done in tons of stories, and it really doesn't allow for any complexity. I decided I wanted to throw it a bit, switch things up.  
> I'm sorry that this book is going to be almost all talking. Mickey really does almost nothing, and this is Riku's story. I love that, but it doesn't give me much to work with. Still, we'll get through this.


	3. Inner Fire

He was floating, Riku could tell that. Dark mists swirled around him.

“I see you now…clearly.”

The deep voice shocked his eyes open. He struggled upright in the air, or what he felt was upright. “Lexaeus!?” He called into the dark.

“Riku…I can see your heart…”

“No, it’s not. Darkness this foul could only be...only be…”

“That’s it, remember me…” The voice mocked. “Let me drift into your heart…”

“Ansem!”

The dark laughter seemed to come from all sides. “You called out my name. You have been thinking about me. You’re afraid of the darkness I command. Good…the more you think of me, the closer my return draws. And when I have awoken, I will take hold…”

The shadows swirled together and Ansem appeared in front of him.

“Your heart will be mine!” Ansem proclaimed. He extended a hand and floated towards Riku. Riku tried to escape, before a blinding light lit the darkness for a second. When it faded, Ignus’s flames appeared beside him.

“Fight!” Ignus commanded. “Fight, Riku! Don’t let him take you!”

The light shone brighter and Ignus appeared in front of Riku.

“Ignus!” Riku exclaimed.

Ansem stopped shielding his eyes. “You meddlesome servant!” He roared as everything went white.

Riku woke up on the cold white stone floor of Castle Oblivion. He got to his feet slowly.

“Ignus… protected me…” He muttered. “Ignus, where are you?” Riku shouted at the blank walls. “Please answer!”

There was no reply. Riku put a hand on his chest. “You’re with me, aren’t you? You’re part of that inner fire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is sloooooow. Thanks for sticking with it.
> 
> Also, side note, I'm going to start putting this story up on Fanfiction.net. Same username, same story. Basically, a good friend pointed out that part of why there are 14 of you that have read this story is because this site is big on the gay drama. This story is not. Or any romantic drama anyway. So I'm going to try a new place to see if I can get some decent reception there. I'll start uploading it there once we get to the single-chapter Book 4, and I'll be uploading books 1-3 leading up to it. Upload schedule will be the same though, and Book 1 (in its entirety) will go up Saturday, along with chapter 4 of this book.
> 
> Thanks to the loyal readers that are still here. I'll still be uploading here to the end of the story, so feel free to keep reading here.


	4. Just in Time

Riku moved into the next hall, his mind still spinning from his conversation with Kairi in the light. He didn’t even register the voice until the second time it called his name.

“Who’s there?” He called out.

“I know you can feel it. The grip that I have on your heart. You have let in the darkness, Riku. That means very soon your heart shall become an all-consuming darkness.”

“I’m not like that now!” Riku declared.

“Yes you are.” The voice taunted. There was a sudden burst and Riku’s arms were locked away from his body. Riku shook, unable to move, as dark mist began to pour out of him. “The deeper the darkness runs inside you, the stronger I become. Controlling you is effortless.”

Suddenly a bright light erupted, blinding Riku and blowing the shadowy smoke away like a gust of wind.

“Must you interfere again!?” Ansem’s voice cried in frustration. The light faded and Riku fell to one knee, panting.

“Whew, now _that_ is what I call a close one. I’m glad I was in time. I managed to push him back.”

Riku turned towards the familiar voice to find Ignus standing there. His clothes were torn and his skin was bruised, but he smiled. “Sorry I’m so late.”

“Ignus, it’s really you?”                                                                                                    

Ignus chuckled and extended a hand. Riku tentatively touched it, then took it in a strong grip. His face split into a grin and he leapt forward to hug Ignus. Ignus patted Riku’s head and laughed. “Good to see you too.”

Riku stepped back and gave a relieved laugh. “This time, you’re not an illusion. I’m so glad that you could make it here.”

“I told you I would, didn’t I? Woah!” Ignus caught him as Riku teetered and lowered him to the ground.

“I’m okay, don’t worry.” Riku assured him. “Guess I’m just relieved. I’ve—I’ve been alone so long that having some else around is…is a little…overwhelming. But, uh, how did you make it here? I thought you were still stuck in the dark.”

“Well, I found this. It helped me get out.” Ignus pulled a card out of his pocket with a picture of Twilight Town on it. “When I picked it up, it gave me a really solid feeling of your heart. That gave me a point of reference that I could make a portal with. I just followed that back.” He handed the card to Riku. “I guess it thought my place was to be with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MEGA AWESOME SHOUT OUT to DocCD23414 for commenting AND kudos AND restoring my faith in the platform! Thank this person, they are what's motivating me to post the rest of my work here!
> 
> So a little less rambling in this one. I promise we're almost at the end here. Book 4 is literally only one chapter and I'll be uploading it along with chapter 6. As the hit counter very slowly rises, I live for the comments that show me this story hasn't flatlined yet. I really hope some of you people stick around, as the writing really only gets better from here.
> 
> In any case, see you next time!


	5. A Choice and a Challenge

Riku pushed the doors to Naminé’s chamber open and closed them behind him. Ignus was waiting.

“Guess you decided against the nap.”

“How’d you know that?”

“Well, unless you’re sleepwalking.” Ignus smirked. “DiZ told me the deal.” He motioned to the red-robed man standing against the wall.

“Do you know him?” Riku asked as the strange figure walked to the center of the room.

“I think so. The feeling of his heart is really familiar. I must have met him somewhere…”

Riku approached the man. “Hey. Who are you?”

“I could be nobody or anybody.” DiZ replied. “It is up to you whether you choose to believe in me or not.”

“Boy, you really like pushing decisions on other people.”

“And you have pushed away slumber, making the choice to fight Ansem.”

“Do you think I’m reckless?”

“You have chosen your own path.”

“Are you supporting me? Or are you abandoning me?”

“That will be your choice as well.”

Riku turned to Ignus with a raised eyebrow. Ignus just shrugged. DiZ approached and held out a black cloak to Riku. Riku took it, confused.

“What’s this?”

“The Organization will pursue you.” DiZ explained. “Like a pack of hunting dogs, they will sneak up on you if they sense your presence. However, this cloak that is worn by Nobodies will render their eyes and their noses useless. They wear this to give themselves protection from being devoured by darkness. Is it clear? Even the Organization cannot rule the darkness.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Riku replied. “I won’t run from the darkness.”

DiZ threw Riku a card which he caught. “The card will draw out any darkness not of your own heart.” DiZ explained. “Finish your business with Ansem.”

Riku pocketed the card and nodded to Ignus, and the two walked past DiZ. As they arrived in the next room before a set of doors, Riku stopped, looking at the card in his hand.

“He said this card will draw Ansem out.”

“Don’t worry.” Ignus reassured him. “We can take him.”

“Sorry.” Riku lowered his head. “I’ve gotta face him alone.”

Ignus stepped in front of him and put a hand on Riku’s shoulder. “Riku. It was hard enough for me to conquer just my own darkness. You’ll be going up against Ansem’s in addition to your own. I want you to conquer your darkness too, but that doesn’t mean I want you to take on Ansem.”

“There’s no point in doing this if I can’t do it on my own. But I do need a favor.” He looked up at Ignus. “If Ansem is the victor, he’s going to enslave me. If that happens, use your powers to destroy us.”

“I’ll come to help you.” Ignus countered. “If that happens I’ll help you work your way to control again. But I won’t have to. You’re strong, Riku. Not just in the light and darkness, but as yourself. You have your own strength.” Ignus nodded and stepped back. “May your heart be your guiding key. Now go. Conquer the darkness. I’ll be waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dayum, I got heavy response for this story on fanfiction.net. Don't worry mates, still uploading here too. They'll be synced up by Thursday.
> 
> Not a lot to say here. Kinda speaks for itself. Thanks for reading, you loyal few!


	6. Balance

Riku was thrown into the darkness as Ansem exploded.

“Sora…Kairi…” He whispered.

Suddenly, a small ball of flame appeared in front of him.

“I know you wanted to do this on your own.” Ignus’s voice came from it. “But I figured you wouldn’t mind if I helped you out just a little bit.”

Ignus appeared floating beside him, his arm around Riku’s shoulder. A pair of key-shaped wings sprouted from his back and the two flew off into the light, appearing back in Castle Oblivion.

“Thanks, Ignus.” Riku said.

Ignus offered his hand and helped Riku up. The pair began walking. Soon, Ignus looked down at Riku.

“So then Riku. What comes next? You going home?”

“I can’t go home. Not yet.” Riku stopped. “It’s still here. It’s really faint, but I can sense him. So I think his darkness may still have a hold on me.”

“Your darkness belongs to you just as much as your light does.” Ignus replied.

Riku looked up at him.

“You’ve got strength. You conquered a powerful darkness on top of your own. But know that it’s not completely tame. It’ll always try to get out of your control. That’s just what darkness is.”

Ignus turned to Riku. “You mentioned to me when you were fading into the light, like when you were fading into the darkness? You said Kairi appeared?”

“Right. She told me… ‘Don’t run from the light, and don’t fear the darkness.’ She said both will make me stronger.”

“That’s a philosophy I share.” Ignus began muttering to himself and his keyblades appeared. “Inferno is my darkness. Spark, my light. They have different strengths and weaknesses, and I use the oaths as a way to remind myself what I’m using them to fight for. I can’t unlock their power unless I’ve said the oath. But their true power comes from using them together, using opposites in tandem. Light is order, control, creation. Darkness is disorder, chaos, destruction. But you can’t have one without the other. And you can be lost to either just as easily.”

“So…balance?”

Ignus nodded, letting the keyblades vanish. “Too much chaos and consequence is eliminated. But too much order and choice is eliminated. The world depends on the balance, and the balance lies between. You’ll have to find your own balancing point. And I’m happy to come along and help.”

“You’ll…come with me?”

“As long as you tell me where you’re going.” Ignus chuckled.

“Well, I’d like to investigate this Organization a bit more and why they’re so interested in Sora. Care to help?” Riku extended his hand.

Ignus clasped it. “I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I messed up my chapter count, so the epilogue comes today, along with Book 4.   
> I have now synced up with my fanfiction.net uploads, so we're going strong now! Looking forward to see how the next few books go. Thanks to the loyal readers!
> 
> Full disclosure, I start really getting proud of my writing when we get to Book 6. Book 5 is okay, but not really a ton to work with.


	7. Epilogue: Twilight

Ignus and Riku walked out of Castle Oblivion in dark robes under a starlit sky. DiZ stood in their path at a fork in the trails.

“What are you making me choose now?”

“Between the road to light…and the road to darkness.” DiZ replied.

“Neither suits me.” Riku replied, striding past DiZ. “I’m taking the middle road.”

“Do you mean the twilight road to nightfall?”

“Twilight doesn’t only lead to nightfall.” Ignus replied.

“Yeah.” Riku agreed. “It’s also the road to dawn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignus's story will continue in A Flickering Light Book 4: Revelation in Shadows


End file.
